1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for cutting glass panes using a pressurized water jet which is pointed at the glass pane and to which an abrasive material is optionally added.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that glass panes can be cut using a water jet, a pressure of roughly 3000 bar from a nozzle, is pointed at the glass pane to be cut. The known cutting of glass panes with a water jet is done with the glass panes placed horizontally, underneath the glass pane there being a water bed with a surface which is located under the glass pane at a distance. In the water bed there are supports which project over the water surface and on which the glass pane rests. In the known cutting of glass panes the water jet is moved along the stipulated cutting outline with the glass pane being stationary.
It is a problem in the known process that the water jet inevitably hits the supports now and then, rebounds from them and thus the water jet and the abrasive material contained in it damage the bottom of the glass pane, producing dulled sites in the glass.
To solve this problem it has already been proposed that a foam layer be inserted between the glass pane and the supports. This approach is a problem in that the foam layer must be renewed each time and it crumbles under the action of the water jet, therefore is broken into small parts so that major fouling problems arise.
In the known process for cutting glass panes with a water jet it is also a problem that when the water jet hits a support the water is uncontrollably atomized, producing considerable noise.
The object of the invention is to devise a process for cutting glass panes with a water jet which solves these problems and which can be carried out especially without the known foam layer.
In the process of the invention the water jet with which the glass pane is cut is precluded from striking any rigid supports, since the water jet which cuts the glass pane from a front side is captured by a water surge directed at the back of the glass pane. In this way, unwanted rebound phenomena and the resulting dulled sites on the glass pane are reliably prevented. Furthermore, the process as claimed in the invention yields the advantage that the noise development when cutting the glass panes with a water jet is greatly reduced. The process as claimed in the invention also offers the advantage that the water beds which are necessary in the known process for cutting glass panes with a water jet are dispensable so that the equipment and operating engineering costs are kept within limits.
Preferably the process as claimed in the invention is carried out with the glass panes aligned roughly vertically.